Losing Beastboy
by Robin1996ify
Summary: Beastboy feels that the Titans did not need him anymore, so he decide to quit and left the Titans. He suddenly got a car accident,causing him to lose his memory about he ever joined the Titans and he also lose his power too! Will he ever remember his friends again and gained his power back? Or will he staying normal forever and forgot about him being the titans? Rated T for now..
1. Run Away

AUTHOR NOTE: Hey guys! I'm back for more teen titans fanfic! Please, do not critize my grammar for this fic, as you can see that English is not my first language... And this is probably will my second non humorous teen titans fanfic.( the first is 'if he knows me' fanfic..)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own teen titans and the laptop I'm use for making this chapter, teen titans belong to Warner Bros and this laptop belong to *sigh..* my dad..

* * *

Chapter 1: Run Away

"Beastboy! You need to be more focus next time!" yelled Robin. It was already night an the titans already exhausted after stopping Cinderblock and Plasmus from rampaging at Downtown. Beastboy, as usual making a joke about it, and of course blow away Robin's plan for stop the stone headed monster and the toxic waste-yet pink- monster. Luckily, the titans finally stop those monsters right on time after, Cyborg and Starfire manage to destroy some of Plasmus's glob that locked Beastboy inside them (don't imagining it..)

"Don't worry Robin! I can be more focus if I want to.." said Beastboy, his head is getting lower, try to not looking right to Robin's eyes(mask?).

"I hope you can do what you just said.." Robin walks away from the Main Room in anger. Starfire follows Robin as tries to comfort him. Cyborg just shake his head in negation as he look to his green buddy.

"Man, Robin was right. You need to be more focus.." said Cyborg, as he left Beastboy in the Main Room alone with Raven.

"I think you don't need to be more focus.." said Raven to Beastboy. Beastboy at first was happy that there is someone was supporting him. But, the next word that Raven spoke was out of his thought.

"..I think you need to be more _**mature..**_" said Raven, sarcastically. Raven then left Beastboy alone in the Main Room.

* * *

Beastboy now on his room, he thought about his friends conversation with him about he should be more focus, more well planned, more mature..

" _If only they know the real me. The real me is not a jokester, a happy go round boy.. the real me is.."_ Beastboy feels his tears was running down to his cheeks. _"Never mind. They don't need to know about who I am! If they know about my real personality, things will be just the same! Robin will still yell at me, Cyborg will still call me a grass stain, Starfire will still call me a klorbag, and Raven will still being sarcastic at me! " _Beastboy then walks to his very messy closet and start to packs his stuff to his bag.

"_I think the titans will be better without me! They don't need me! They still a team without me!"_ Beastboy writes a farewell letter and put it at his now empty desk. Beastboy morphs himself into an eagle, with his bag on his back, he left the Titans Tower to the dark night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven was feels guilty about what she just said to Beastboy. She attempt to visit Beastboy, to apologize. But, when she opened Beastboy's door room, she gasped to find all of Beastboy's stuff was no longer in his room. She then quickly notice a letter on Beastboy's desk, which is sparkling clean than usual. Raven quickly open the letter and read it.

_To all of my friends, I mean ex friends.. I no longer being part of the titans anymore. You guys were better without me. You guys will not gonna yelled at me anymore, because I QUIT ! That's right! You guys were gonna happy now, because the grass stain will no longer bothering you guys.._

_Sincerely, _

_Beastboy_

_Oh wait! I'm not Beastboy anymore. _

Raven was gasped at this. Beastboy quit from the Teen Titans! Raven couldn't help but softly crying at this. She actually has a feeling to Beastboy, but she never admit it. And yet, she never shows it to him.

* * *

Beastboy- now morphed back into his human form- walking slowly to the darkest night. He was lucky that he already rent an apartment room for him before he joined the Teen titans. His apartment was located 20 blocks away from the Tower. He was just passing 4 blocks away, only 16 blocks to go.

"_The titans will never remember me. They will just simply pretend that I am never with them.. Yeah, that's what they gonna do.." _thought Beastboy. Unknown to him, a car was speeding directly to him. The scene was to quick, Beastboy got himself hit, and falls unconscious. People on the street who was passing by, saw the accident and quickly call an ambulance.

"I just saw a boy with green skin was just passing by! I think he got hit by the car!" said some people to another. Few minutes later, an ambulance was finally arrive.

"Sir, what happen in here?" asked the Medic Officer to some guy.

" Are you blind? There's a car accident! And I think, a boy with a green skin and a green hair got hit by car!" answered some guy.

"Are you sure that boy has a green skin and a green hair?"

"Yeah! Why?" The Medic Team was lifting a very unconscious Beastboy to the ambulance.

"Because, that boy has a white skin and a blond hair.." said The Medic Officer, pointing to unconscious Beastboy..


	2. A Cure Test

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for a very long...day to update this. So, please enjoy this well made chapter! And don't bother me with your criticism about my grammar for this fic!(OR ELSE...)

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed

* * *

Chapter 2 : A Cure Test?

"Beastboy quitting the titans? But, how and why?" asked Robin. Raven already told everyone about Beastboy's farewell letter and his reason for quit. Starfire couldn't help but cries loudly, Cyborg just keep mumbling to himself about why he didn't at least try to understand his green buddy, Robin feels that Beastboy left the titans because of him, but Raven is the one who mostly feels devastated after Beastboy left the titans.

"..And I also found this..." Raven handed over an empty serum to Cyborg. ".. I found this on Beastboy's trash bin. I believe that Beastboy already consuming drugs lately.." said Raven, try to not spill her tears.

"I'm not sure that Beastboy has become a drug junkie.." said Cyborg, examining the empty bottle serum. "I think I should research this on Titans Data Mainframe.." Cyborg quickly opening his Computer Arm (which is located on his arm.. of course..)

"It's all my fault.." said Robin, feels sad.".. I shouldn't yelling at Beastboy. I know that he sometimes can be irritating, but without him.." Robin feels his tears was about to burst out from his eyes.. er..mask? "..This team will never be the same, without him.."

"Indeed, friend Beastboy cheerfulness can make our life feels 'full of color'..Correct?" said Starfire, still crying..

"No way..." said Cyborg, looking to his Computer Arm, disbelief. ".. It can't be!"

"Cyborg? What did you find?" asked Robin, after wiping away his tears from his eyes...er.. mask..

"I knew that this serum looks familiar!" said Cyborg. "This serum is the property of S.T.A.R Lab! "

"What? Are you sure?" asked Raven

"Why friend Beastboy has S.T.A.R Lab's 'serum of bottle'?" asked Starfire, wiping away her tears.

"According from S.T.A.R Lab Main Data, Beastboy apparently has signing up for some Lab Test.." said Cyborg, looking to his Computer Arm.

"Lab Test? What kind of product that they have been testing to Beastboy?" asked Robin, starts to get interested.

"..A new kind of cure, The Suprimirium.. S.T.A.R Lab has been currently developing a cure that actually cure a rare kind of disease!" exclaimed Cyborg

"Is that the reason why Beastboy always return back to the Tower in the middle of the night?" asked Raven, hinting about Beastboy 'secret' activity last weeks..

"Hm.. Maybe..But according to this, after a few weeks of test, Beastboy should accept the beta tested Suprimirium last night.." said Cyborg.

"Last night? I remember that Beastboy was receiving a strange package last night. He told me that it was from his fan club.." said Robin. "..Until I realize that Beastboy doesn't even have a fans.. "

"So, what is the side effect of Suprimirium?" asked Raven.

"Well, there is only one side effect that has been caused by Suprimirium.." Cyborg looking back to his teammates "..You guys won't like it.."

"Then tell us!" said Robin

"..After the Suprimirium had been injected to the person, a few minutes later..." Cyborg feels that his arm has shaking. " ..that person will lose all of his memories, every bad memory he had.. It could be from his experience, his family, or from the day when he got incurable diseases.."

"..Or the memory he doesn't like to remember.." said Robin ".. like the time when we start to pretend that Beastboy is annoying.." Robin start to sobbing.. ".. If I were him, I will get rid that kind of memory.."

"Is there any reason why Beastboy joining the Suprimirium test?" asked Raven

"According from S.T.A.R Lab Suprimirium Test Data, Beastboy signing up for this test because of his incurable disease.. Sakutia disease.." explained Cyborg.

"Beastboy has that kind of disease? I can't believe it! I'm such a jerk! I didn't even know that Beastboy has been suffered from a rare disease!" said Robin, angry to himself.

"And Beastboy apparently know about the Suprimirum side effect, so he can start to forget about all of his bad memories, about us.." said Cyborg.

"We have to find our friend Beastboy! He might be still remember about us!" exclaimed Starfire

"I'm not sure that Beastboy can still remember us. He took the Suprimirum last night, he probably already forgot about us this morning.." said Robin.

"But he still can be found, right? Besides, he is green comparing to everyone in Jump City. How hard can be ?" said Raven.

" Let's find Beastboy then! I will look to the north side of the city. Cyborg, you will look to the east and the west side, Starfire will look to the south and the central, and Raven will look all of the area around the Tower. Titans Go!" and with that, all of the titans were looking for Beastboy around the city.


	3. Garfield, not Beastboy

AUTHOR NOTE: sorry for a quick update(wait? Why would I need to apologize?) Enough chit- chat! Enjoy the next installment for 'Losing Beastboy'!

P.S : For those who wants to know where do I came up with 'Suprimirium' it was easy actually. 'Suprimirium' actually was 'Suprimir', a Spanish word for 'Delete'. Try to use your Spanish dictionary or Google Translate if you think I was lying..

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed

* * *

Chapter 3: Garfield, not Beastboy

It's already been 2 weeks since Beastboy left the titans. Although Robin already alerted all of the honorary titans including Titans East to find Beastboy, is still no use. Beastboy still missing.

Raven already searched Beastboy in all area around The Tower. She searched Beastboy from Beastboy's favorite comic book store, Pizza Parlor, Terra Memorial, Raven even searched Beastboy to some restaurant that usually sells cuisine for vegetarian. But, it was nothing. Beastboy is nowhere to be found.

* * *

Raven now in Jump City Park. She knows that Beastboy like to hanging out in the park because, he love every place that there is the color of green, his favorite color, and he also love fresh air. Raven already searched Beastboy for 2 hours in the park, instead to continue searching, Raven sits on a park bench and reading her book.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Raven lowered her book only to see a blond haired boy, still carrying his backpack on his back and still wearing a school uniform. His hair was a little bit messed up, but still looks neat, according to Raven.

"Is this seat has been taken?" asked the boy, pointing to the empty seat beside Raven.

"No.. " said Raven, before she continue her reading. The boy just shrugged but eventually sits next to Raven.

"Hey, are you reading 'La Divina Commedia' by Dante Alighieri?" asked The boy, after he looked to what Raven just reading about.

"What?" Raven quickly examining her book, it was definitely titled 'The Divine Comedy' not ' La Divina Commedia'. Raven assuming that the boy next to her has a very bad eye sight..

"Miss, you don't know Italian, aren't you? 'La Divina Commedia' is Italian version of 'The Divine Comedy' you just read about.." said the boy, chuckled after seeing Raven's face suddenly turns into bright red of embarrassed and an explosion can be seen behind them..

"Sorry if I disturb your reading, Miss.." said the boy, politely. Raven just look to the boy disbelief. This boy somehow resemble a lot more like Beastboy, but instead green, he has a caucasian skin, blond hair, and a bright blue pair of eyes. And this boy is also has a difference compare to Beastboy. Beastboy is goofy, carefree, and a jokester. This boy maybe a jokester too but, he seems more smarter than Beastboy, polite, and seems more brighter than the Grass Stain..

"It's okay actually, I really need someone to talk with after 2 hours of pointless search I was doing today.." said Raven, making the boy in front of her laughing hard at her statement. Raven somehow remember Beastboy after hearing the boy laughs.

"You're actually funny. By the way, what's your name?" asked the boy to Raven.

"Raven.. and you're.."

"Garfield. Garfield Mark Logan. But, my friends can call me Gar.." said the boy, politely.

"I see that you wearing a school uniform.. Where do you go to school?" asked Raven.

"Eh.. actually this isn't my school uniform.." said the boy, making Raven getting even more embarrassed.."This is my cousin's school uniform. He let me wear it..And no, I didn't go to school.."

"Oh..Kay? So, where do you live?" asked Raven.

"There!" pointing Garfield to an apartment in front of the park. Raven assuming that Garfield live in an apartment 20 blocks away from Titans Tower.

"Gar, have you seen a boy with a green skin, green hair, his height was about.." Raven look to Garfield "..let's just say that his height was just like yours.."

"No, I didn't see that kind of boy in my life. Is he friend of yours?" asked Garfield.

"Yes, yes he is.." before Raven was about to say anything, she suddenly being interrupted by the ringing noise from her T-Com. It was from Robin.

"_Raven! We need your assistance! Dr. Light was r__obbing__ at the Jump City Bank! Robin out!"_ said Robin, through Raven's T-Com.

"Are you joining a group of heroes or something?" asked Garfield to Raven, after Raven turning off her T-Com.

"Yes, yes I am.." said Raven, covering her head with her cloak.

"It was nice to see you, Raven. Will I ever see you again?"

Raven suddenly froze after hearing Garfield's last sentence. It was a nice conversation she had with Garfield. Will she ever see him again? Afterall, she can use him as her informant, just in case if Garfield sees Beastboy someday.

"Maybe, if you give me your phone number.." said Raven. Garfield immediately write down his phone number to the piece of paper he found on his backpack, and give it to Raven. And so does with Raven.

"This will do.. If you see my green friend, just call me.." And with that, Raven fly away, leaving Garfield stood there in awe..


	4. An Awful Memory

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed

Chapter 4: An Awful Memory

* * *

It has been 2 weeks 4 days that Beastboy was missing. The Titans almost lose their hope to find him. Robin even pays a private detective to help them search for Beastboy. Starfire worried about what would happen to her green friend when he was still remain 'disappear' to them. Cyborg already gathered all the information about Beastboy whereabouts from every Honorary Titans around the world, but still nothing. From the days to another days, The Titans feels even more guilty about what they did to their green friend before Beastboy left them.

"It's already been 2 weeks guys. And there is nothing we can do to find Beastboy.." said Robin.

"But, friend Beastboy must be still out there! Somewhere! He must be miss all of us.." said Starfire, crying.

"I know that, Star.. We already do our best to find him…" said Robin, try to comforting Starfire.

"Man, I'm hungry! Let's go gets some pizza!" exclaimed Cyborg, making the others sweat dropped at his behavior..

"Really? Beastboy is missing and all you ever think about is food?" commented Raven, sarcastically..

"Come on, Rae.." Raven start to glares at Cyborg "..ven? We deserve to relax too. After all, it has been 2 weeks we didn't go out for lunch or even dinner.." plead Cyborg.

"Cyborg was right.. We need to take a break from finding Beastboy. If we're lucky, we maybe can get the information about Beastboy whereabouts from some civilian.. " said Robin.

"Robin reaction will be different, if we searching for Slade.." whispered Cyborg to Starfire and Raven, who were just simply nodded at his statement.

* * *

The Titans were now in Pizza Parlor, their favorite place to eat out. Usually, Beastboy and Cyborg were arguing about should they eat meat or tofu pizza. But since Beastboy were missing, Cyborg just simply ordering a meaty pizza without any argument..

"I cannot believe I'm saying this, but this meat pizza tastes awful.." commented Cyborg.

"That because you already get use with meat pizza flavor.." said Raven.

"Or maybe because you feel sad because there is no one who against you about eating meat pizza.." said Robin

"Or you should try another topping for pizza.." said Starfire, while eating her mint frosting, mustard pizza.." Want to try mine?"

"Eh.. no thanks, Star…" said Cyborg, disgusted. "Maybe I should try Beastboy disgusting tofu…"

Raven just smiles at her friends behavior, but still sad because she can't find Beastboy. She feels awful when she remembering about what she did to Beastboy..

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Raven? Wanna go to the movies with me?" asked Beastboy. He was holding two movie tickets in his hand._

"_No.." _

"_Come on Rae, Please?"_

"_NO!"_

"_Okay, I will not bothering you again.." said Beastboy, walk away slowly from Raven. She swears that she heard him whispering:_

"_Happy Birthday to me…"_

* * *

"_Hey Rae! Want to play gamestation with me?" asked Beastboy, offering a game consoles to Raven._

"_No, I don't want to play your low brained game..And my name is not Rae. It's Raven.." declined Raven, making the game consoles suddenly blown out._

"_Dude! My gamestation! It's ruined!" cried Beastboy to his now destroyed gamstation._

"_Great. Now you can learn how to stop being immature pinhead.." said Raven, sarcastically._

" _Mom, Dad.. I miss you so much.. I wish I was strong enough to save you guys.." said Beastboy to his parents photo, softly cries._

"_Stop crying would you? I didn't cry like that when I missed my mother.." said Raven, who was just passing by._

"_SHUT UP!" yelled Beastboy, angrily while he throw away his chair to Raven, which simply being dodged by Raven._

"_You will never grown up.. You will always being just a kid.." said Raven_

* * *

"_Raven! Want to hear my newest jokes?" asked Beastboy._

"_No.. "_

"_Please? Just for this one?" Beastboy morphed into a green cat and starts to do 'The Face'.._

"_Not even your cat's face can make me change my answer.." after saying that, Raven walks away, leaving Beastboy alone in the Main Room.._

* * *

"_Raven! Is not what you think!" said Beastboy. His hand was shaking and he was holding one of Raven's book. Her book was soaking wet and it's page are falling apart._

"_I didn't do it, Raven! It was Cyborg's! He is the one who.." Beastboy was about to say something, but Raven suddenly grabs Beastboy's neck with her black aura claws and tossing him to the ocean, outside The Tower.._

"_LIAR! CYBORG WOULD NOT RUINING MY BOOK! ONLY YOU CAN!" yelled Raven, angrily._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"So, Cyborg? Do you have any other information about The 'Suprimirium'?" asked Robin to Cyborg.

"Well, apparently The 'Suprimirium' effect will not last forever.." said Cyborg, looking to his Computer Arm. " .. three weeks after the usage of 'Suprimirum', the effect will wear off…"

" The disease only stop for three weeks when using The 'Suprimirum', and back again after 'Suprimirum' effects start to wear off.. Am I right?" asked Raven to Cyborg.

"Correct!"

" What about the 'Suprimirium' side effect?" asked Robin. Cyborg's face starts to looks sad after hearing Robin's question.

"..The side effect.. is permanent.." The Titans shocked after hearing Cyborg statement.

"You do not mean that our friend Beastboy will forget about us, forever?" asked Starfire.

"Star, when it come about some product, the effect never last longer.." said Robin. "..But, when it come to the side effect of the product.. it always permanent.."

"..Unless, the side effect is something that curable. Example, skin disease, losing weights, temporary color blind.." said Raven. "..But, for losing memory.. it's incurable.."

Starfire starts to sobbing after hearing Raven's statement.

"She's right, Star.. Losing memory is something that no one can cure it.." said Robin, tries to comforting Starfire. Raven feels sad when she sees Starfire cry like that. It make her feels hurtful, but more hurtful when Beastboy was gone.

' _Come on Raven! We know you like him!' _said Happy, in Raven's mind.

' _Yeah! Beastboy is the bravest guy I ever seen!' _said Brave

' _Beastboy always make me feels..comfortable..' _said Timid

' _Are you kidding me? Beastboy is HANDSOME!' _yelled Love

'_WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP?'_ yelled Raven in her mind.

'_Face it, Raven.. We all know about your feelings to him. Besides, he was quite smart too.. In my opinion..' _said Knowledge.

' _What make you guys think that I love Beastboy?' _asked Raven in her mind.

'_You feels sad when Beastboy was missing. More devastated after found out that Beastboy probably forgot about you, and jealous when Beastboy was dating Terra..' _explained Knowledge.

' _Knowledge was right. If you think you didn't like Beastboy, then why you still care about him?' _asked Timid. Raven just held her breath before she saying something to her emoticlone, something that Raven never even thought she was gonna say that..

' _..Because… I love him..'_


	5. Something Happen

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for a very short chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed

Chapter 5: Something Happen

* * *

The Titans continued their search for Beastboy. Raven as usual, go to the city park, after 3 hours of pointless search. Raven sitting on the same park bench, reading her book.

"Hey Raven!"

Raven lowered down her book only to see the same boy that she has just met a few days ago, Garfield.

"I never thought I gonna meet you in the same park, at the same bench! That's odd.." said Garfield, after sitting next to Raven. "..Could it be, destiny brought us here?"

"Or maybe a coincidence.." said Raven. Garfield just simply nodded at Raven's statement. "..Yeah, maybe it is coincidence.."

"Gar? What's wrong?" asked Raven, after seeing how sad Garfield is.

"I'm not sure this is coincidence, Raven.." said Garfield "..It seems like..I already know you before I met you.."

"What do you mean you already know me?" asked Raven, confused.

"Before I met you, I always dreaming something. Something strange.." explained Garfield. "..I saw a group of people in my dream, you were there too.."

"All of them, including you, looks angry to me.. You yelled to me about I supposed to be mature enough.. The rest of the group yelled at me about how I less focused and something that I never actually did! Then suddenly, everything turns blank. I woke up.." explained Garfield.

"_Wait a second? Could it be..?"_ thought Raven, but she shook her head in negation. _"That's impossible! There is no way that Garfield IS Beastboy..Garfield has a different personalities than Beastboy.."_ Then Raven rethought again. _"Or maybe?"_

"Look Raven, I know it's sound strange to you, but I really dreamed about that..It keeps happening to me.." said Garfield. Raven looks at Garfield, right in his eyes.

"_Garfield does look a lot like Beastboy! Except that he has a blond hair, blue eyes, and a Caucasian skin.."_ thought Raven again. Raven then look closely at Garfield's left arm. There's an injection mark right on his arm.

"Gar, where do you get those injection mark?" asked Raven, pointing to Garfield's arm.

"I don't know. It's already been here since three weeks ago.." explained Garfield, confused."Why?"

"Just checking…" Raven believes that the injection mark on his arm was from 'Suprimirium' serum!

"Well, I got to go. I don't want my aunt worried about me being..ARGGHH!" Garfield suddenly held his head.

"Garfield! What's wrong?" Raven quickly hold Garfield, before he dropped.

"My head hurt! I am not sure that this is just a headache!" said Garfield.

"Do you want me to teleport you to the nearest hospital?" asked Raven, worriedly.

"Anything matter! Auch!"

Suddenly, Garfield's skin and hair turn into green! Raven shocked after seeing this. Raven quickly open her T-Com, calling Robin.

"_Raven? What's wrong?" _asked Robin, through the T-Com. Raven actually wants to say about a civilian(Garfield) who's in pain and request for teleporting him to the nearest hospital immediately, but when she saw Garfield's appearance now..

"Robin, I think I found Beastboy.."

"_Really? This is good news! Where is he?" _

Raven looking to Garfield, who's now turning completely like Beastboy that she knows and looking back to Robin on her T-Com.

"On the way to the hospital.."


	6. Forget and Remember

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

Chapter 6: Forget and Remember

* * *

"Is friend Beastboy will be fine?" asked Starfire, wiping her own tears. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire finally manage to arrive a few minutes before Beastboy being sent to the ER on the Jump City Hospital.

"I'm not sure, Star. I just hope he will be fine.." said Robin.

"Don't worry guys, Beastboy will be fine.. After all, he already regain his power back.." Cyborg stopped for a moment, and continue his sentence "..which the surprise part is.. his rare disease is the reason why he has a shape shifting power.."

* * *

A few hours of medical treatment later, The doctors finally send Beastboy to the patient room. Beastboy was still in his coma state..

"Raven, what the doctors said about Beastboy?" asked Robin to Raven, who apparently manage to wait outside from the hospital.

"He was lucky, the doctors said that he didn't got any brain damage or anything. But, he was still in his coma state for.." Raven trailed off before she finally manage to finishing her sentence "..an unknown time.."

"It's all my fault.." blaming Robin to himself. "..As the leader of the Teen Titans, I should know a lot about my teammates.." Raven looking to Robin with ' I know' looks.. "..Beastboy is my teammates, then why I didn't know a lot about him? Why I didn't ask him? I think Beastboy is not an immature…" Robin then looking back to Raven " ..I think it was _**me..**_ " Robin paused for a moment, then continue his speech again.. "Raven? Would you see Beastboy? Just in case if he awake from his coma? Starfire and Cyborg already return back to the Tower. They expecting me to return back too as well.."

"Fine, I will see him…" said Raven, walks away from Robin.

* * *

Raven now in The Patient Room, watching Beastboy who still in his coma state, waiting him to awake from his coma.

" _Beastboy.. I'm sorry.. I never be nice to you before.."_ thought Raven. Raven feels her own tears was about burst out any second now. _"..The truth is.. I never like you.. I know that you already know that..But, there something you don't know about me.. I never hate you either.."_ Her tears begin to falling slowly from her cheeks as Raven sees Beastboy, who still in coma. _"..I never give you a chance to know me more, because.. I'm afraid that you'll hate me after that.. I know that you like Terra, but is she really what you always want? I know how hurtful you are after Terra betrays The Titans..betrays you.. If you wake up from your coma, I will tell you.. No, wait.. I will confess to you that I.." _Raven starts to sobbing, softly. _"..I love you, and I always will.. Even though that I know will never love me back.. You love Terra, and I will not blocking your ways to her.."_ And with that, Raven walks closer to Beastboy( still in coma..) and kiss him...

"_.. I'm sorry.. " _As Raven pulls her away from Beastboy (still in coma..), when Raven was about to walks away from Beastboy, she suddenly hear Beastboy's groaning voice! Beastboy was awake!

" Beastboy? Are you okay?" asked Raven, after Beastboy slowly manage himself to sit on his bedstead.

Beastboy didn't respond Raven's question. He just stare flatly to an empty space like there's nothing happen.

"Beastboy? " Raven then grabs his shoulder and begin to shaking him "Beastboy! It's me, Raven!" Beastboy still didn't respond. He instead grabs a piece of paper, which is laying on table beside him, a pen, and begin to scribble something on it. After he finished, he throw away the paper to the empty space. When Raven sees this, she began to worry.

"Beastboy?" asked Raven. Beastboy still didn't respond. He looks to Raven, flatly and emotionless. Almost like a robot. Raven began to cry at this.

"Beastboy please, talk to me! Something! Anything!" It's no use. Beastboy still didn't respond her. Raven slowly come closer to Beastboy, her face began to get closer to his face. And then, she slowly kiss him. Beastboy still didn't responded. Raven's hand began to grips Beastboy's hand, tightly.

"Beastboy? I know you're angry and I know that you didn't like me.. "Raven held her breath before she finally continues her speech "..This is my real feelings towards you.. You can either accept this or you can just..throw it away..I will not gonna force you to like me.. "Beastboy still stare to the empty space, flatly.. "..I guess, I have to leave now.." Raven was about to walks away from Beastboy, but she can't release her hand from Beastboy's grip. Beastboy's hand start to grab Raven's tightly, like he didn't want her to leave.

"Raven.. I love you too.." Beastboy finally spoken, making Raven to blush, madly. "..Don't leave me.."

"I will not leave you.." said Raven "..Do you..remember me?"

"I always remember you.." said Beastboy, smiling at Raven. "..and I think I start to remember me being a Titans member .."

"That's a good start.."

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: One more chapter to go! Don't forget to review this fic!


	7. Always

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for a very long time no update… So, here it is! The last chapter of 'Losing Beastboy'..

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed..

* * *

Chapter 7: Always

After a few weeks of getting a medical treatment from the hospital, Beastboy finally being allowed to go home. The Titans were very happy after finding out that their green teammate finally regain his memory back, but they still didn't know about the 'nature relationship' between Beastboy and Raven..

"We're glad that you're back, Beastboy!" greeted Robin. The Titans finally decided to be more respectful to Beastboy.

"Of course I'm back, Robin! What would happen to the titans when I'm gone?" asked Beastboy, jokingly.

"Without you, the titans would never be the same again without your prank, your annoying laugh, and your incredible crave for that stinky tofu.." said Cyborg, rubbing Beastboy hair.

"Actually, Cyborg start to like your tofu when you're gone.." whispered Robin to Beastboy, which Beastboy responding it with a silent laugh.

Starfire was also happy too. She give Beastboy a bone crushing hug, like she always do to Robin..

"Friend! I am so mournful when you're not here with us .." said Starfire.

"Glad to see you too, Star.." said Beastboy, in pain. Beastboy swears that he hear his own ribs making a cracking noise because of Starfire's bone crushing hug..

"Star? Maybe you should stop hugging Beastboy now.." said Robin, tries to make sure that Beastboy didn't get killed by Starfire's hug..

"Oh! I am very sorry, friend Beastboy!" said Starfire, after releasing Beastboy from her bone crushing hug.

"It's fine Star. I still can feel my body.." said Beastboy, still in pain..

"I think we should celebrate this!" suggested Cyborg, which all the titans agree with him(except Raven, she was nowhere to be found)..

"You guys just partying without me. I'm still tired…." Said Beastboy, heads to his room.

"Okay, B! I will record everything that happen in _your_ celebration party!" exclaimed Cyborg, while he invites (via e-mail)to all of the honorary titans..

* * *

Beastboy didn't go to his room, he instead go to the rooftop, where he can found Raven, meditating.

"Hey Raven? I'm sorry for bothering your meditation time.." said Beastboy, nervously laugh..

"It's okay actually, I need a someone to talk with, while I'm meditating.." said Raven. Beastboy choose to sit beside Raven..

"I'm glad that you regain back your memory. I thought.." Raven trailed off, but she continue to speak. "..I will never see you again..".

Beastboy then wrap his arms around Raven, as he speaks, "Don't worry Rae..I always remember you. _**Always..**_" and saying that, Beastboy leans his head to Raven shoulder.

"Is that how you regain your memory back?" asked Raven, curious.

"Mmhmh.. Because you are my _precious_ memory. I only forgot some of the bad memories, about my power, joining Doom Patrol, being rejected by the titans.. But, you are… you are the only memory that I never forget… And that is why.." said Beastboy, making Raven blushed a bit.

"Are the others know about our current relationship?" Raven leans closer to Beastboy face..

"Nope.. And that is a good thing?" Beastboy also leans closer to Raven..

"That is _perfect_.." And with that, Beastboy kiss Raven, once again..

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Yay! This fic is totally done! I'm sorry for such a terrible grammar on this fic.. I wish you guys can forgive me for a long wait for this fic to be ended.. So, please review!


End file.
